Time's Forever Journey
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Grant Mansion and Jocklin Mansion aliens create a time capsule and put stuff in it for the future generations to find. Done as a request so please, no flames.


**A story requested by neomoon585. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Eva, Kari, Thowra, Kopa, Suri, Nova, Lucky, Faron, and Akela belong to neomoon585. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. Ben 10 and all it's characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

**A/N: "Bridge To Terabithia" belongs to its author. Also, the Time Capsule idea came from a book neomoon585 had read and from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode "Reign Of The Jellyfish".**

* * *

**Time's Forever Journey**

Frankenstrike and Atomix carried a huge spherical capsule outside of the Grant Mansion and placed it on the ground outside, carefully opening the lid and setting it aside. Rachel came out to inspect it.

"This is great, guys!" she said happily. "Everyone's almost done gathering what they want to put into the Time Capsule. The only thing that remains is where should we put it?"

"What about burying it in the clearing in the forest?" asked Frankenstrike.

Rachel shook her head. "That would work, but there's a lot of tree roots running through the ground. We'd have to cut through them to bury this," she said.

"Burying is a good idea, but perhaps not in the ground," Atomix said. "What about a place like the library or in an unused room underground?"

Rachel then remembered something. "There is a secret panel inside the Mansion just off the library," said Rachel. "It's a room about the size of a bedroom that I'm guessing was used for people to hide from their enemies. It's big enough to put the Time Capsule in there."

"That's a good idea," said Rook, coming out. "Everyone's ready."

All the aliens and the people that lived at the Mansion came out, each holding something in their hands to put in the capsule. Kari placed her favorite book, "Bridge To Terabithia" in there. "So the future will enjoy the thrill of reading," she said.

Eva placed a drawing she had done of her and her new family on the giant peach when they arrived in Staybrook, so that she'd always remember their adventure together. Lucky put in a seashell that he had found when he had been adopted as Eva and Kari's little brother. He could always hear the ocean in it and he would never forget that day.

Thowra placed a picture of him and Eva in the time capsule. It was a photo of the day they had become a couple. It would make a wonderful story for the future generations. Kopa placed in an ocarina, so that the future generations would enjoy music and playing the special instrument that was just like the one he enjoyed playing.

Suri held up a device she called the Memory Flower. It was a beautiful silver flower that could record precious memories. She had earlier gotten everyone's memories scanned into it with their permission and had scanned her own. Once it was activated, she explained, it would play their memories like a movie, that way they'd never forget their most precious memories.

Nova put in her lava lamp, hoping that the future generations would enjoy the beautiful colors. Faron put in a newspaper that carried the story of when the giant peach had arrived in Staybrook because he wanted them all to remember the day their dreams had come true. Akela put in a snow globe that he had found when they had arrived at the Mansion so that everyone would enjoy the beauty it held and the love of snow.

For about an hour, more items were placed in the time capsule. Books, precious rocks, pictures, toys, and the sort were all put in, each member of the family feeling joy that these gifts would be enjoyed by their future children. After the last item had been placed inside, the lid was placed back on and the two scientist aliens, along with Ultimate Spidermonkey and Humungousaur, lifted the capsule up and inside the Mansion where Rachel showed them the secret room she had discovered some time back and the capsule fit perfectly as the door then shut tightly.

"Someday, our children will run down these halls and their curiosity will lead them to that very room and when they find the time capsule, we shall tell of the stories that it holds. Maybe even our grandchildren will find it," said Rachel. "Who knows what the future holds?"

"True," said Suri. "I must admit I'm looking forward to the day when we are older and wiser and passing on wisdom to the little ones."

"And perhaps the Earth will be more accepting of aliens in the future and the children that will be half-human, half-alien," said Atomix hopefully.

Rachel smiled. "We can always have hope that will happen someday," she said. "Only time will tell and as we all know, time's journey never ends and depends on us to tell the past to the future so that the future may go on the way it should."

"And so that others will remember our journey as well as their own," said Faron in agreement.

"So that the future will be a bright one for not only us, but for them too," said Thowra.

"I like how that sounds," said Eva. "I can just picture it now."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked away to do their activities, knowing that someday they would open that time capsule and take a trip down memory lane with their loved ones and the children.

A trip that would always be preserved by time's forever journey.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
